ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Playground Sparring
KaitoRyu: -As Kaito heads toward the gates once again, a spar was in his mind. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he needed to train so he would head through toward the training grounds. When he comes out the CLAP of the closing gates would echo throughout the surrounding area. When he lands he would see no one and seeing this he would head to the middle of the feild and start stretching. He was bound to get a work out weather anyone else came in or not because he had to get stronger. Not only for himself, but for his teammates and his Sensei.- TetsuoYuki: -Tetsuo Yuki sighed as he looked at the one thing he had a huge problem with...The thundergod gates, every time he had gone through he had either tripped of fell face first, taking a deep breath he stepped through and as the loud clap that was normally associated with said gate sounded he walked out with out falling. With a large smile on his face Tetsuo was about 4'10 in height 89 LBS with silky jet black hair that gently shook ever so slightly in the wind, the hair gently fell over one of his deep blue eyes so only one was visable, the hair was also matched with the all black clothing he was wearing, generally he wore it cause he just likes the color black, his milky white skin he had inherited from his mother. Taking a few steps forward the rocks would slightly shift around on the 12 year olds feet, there was no jingleing sounds coming from the pouch on his lower back showing that he wasent carrying any weapons like kunai or anything of that sort, he then spotted a young person who seemed younger than he was and with a soft smile that he also inherited from he walked over and said "Hello, its nice to meet you, my name is Tetsuo Yuki, whats yours? and would you like to spar?" showing that he clearly wasent shy to make friends and the politeness in his voice was clearly fake not showing how he truely was, though he wasent too mean if you thought about it, he then stood there waiting for a response- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I strolled outside of the Academy building with a soft sigh escaping from my lips and my arms dangling at my sides. The gold plated bracers, despite having worn them for so long and trained with them so much, still seemed like a burden and caused the muscles to strain and tear. It had been a long day working in the Academy as the Principle, having to review the teachings that were going on, and also over see some of the other events that the Academy had going on. Letting my feet carry me down the steps and to the edge of the stone floor that ended in grass, a stood there with a smirk underneath my mask and waved to both Kaito and Tetsuo whom were obviously making aqaintences. I then overheard something along the lines of a spar, and the smirk that was hidden slipped from my lips. ‘Great...’ I murmered to myself. ‘More work before I get to go home and eat...’ With the thought of food came the variety of different things I could eat at the house, or I could make my regular stop at the Ramen shop and deplete their stocks. Shrugging my shoulders, a slipped a hand into the pouch behind me and pulled out a small box that was colored blue. Flipping the top open and doing a quick jerk motion with my hand, a single cigarette popped out from the box and I slipped it inbetween my lips. My other hand reached back into the pouch to then recieve a simple gold plated zippo light. With a quick motion, I snapped the top back and brought my thumb down across the wheel which struck the flint and started the fire. Bringing it to the end of the cigarette, I inhaled deeply the tabacco and held it in for a moment before letting the smoke roll from my nostrils. It was a nasty habit that I had just recently started, with the stresses of becoming a Jounin, the principle of the Academy, and having my own team, it was the only thing to help ebb the tensions of life, along with help subside the hunger that nagged at him almost constantly.- KaitoRyu: -As the new person walked up to Kaito he would stumble back a bit as he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. When he caught his footing he would rub the back of his head embarassed. The boy asked him if he'd like to spar. Kaito wasn't opposed to this idea so he would look back to him offering his hand to him and saying. " My name is Kaito, Kaito Ryu. Also I would enjoy a spar with a fellow Shinobi." He didn't know if this guy was able to fight back yet, but he he wouldn't hold back on him if he came to fight he would get one. Kaito was only eight, but he was trained a bit in the arts of Taijutsu. He had already fought once this week and was just getting over those injuries, but he wouldn't back down from this boy. Kaito was proud to be a Shinobi. He loved the idea of learing how to fight a new opponent and in fact the idea of this challenge brought a smile to his face as he would back up a bit and take a defensive stance waiting for the boy to make his attack.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy slowly walked through the thunder gate with a loud crash as she came out the other side into the Academy Playground. Walking forward Itsy would see the two boys from the gate the one being her teammate and the other she had no clue who he was or even what squad he was on so she didn’t mind him much. It appeared as if him and the wasp where going to be sparing and Itsy tilted her head slightly to the side at them Who knew two boys could look so tiny and make her feel so old at the same time. Itsy was one of the few fifteen year old genin due to some complications but Itsy did not mind it at all she was much stronger than most of the other genin and had no problem sparing them without actually hitting them at all. Itsy would blink her soft blue eyes again at the kids before looking around to see who else was in the Playground. Itsy spotted Nobu smoking a cigarette Itsy growled lowly. Smoking killed and Itsy didn’t want to see a friend die due to something like that. Itsy thought about catching it on fire with one of her fire Jutsu but she figured she better not push her luck instead she would challenge him to a spar instead so that he would have to put it out. Walking forward itsy would tighten the scarf that she wore around her waist and make sure her jacket was zipped up tight it was still a chill winter. After a few seconds walk itsy stood next to Nobu and Spoke- “Hey Nobu Sensei Want to spar?” –Her blue eyes glistened as she looked up at him with the biggest smile on her face she had spoken in her calm and soft spoken voice that she normally used as long as she was not hyper- “Taijutsu only?” –Itsy would add a few seconds later before he could even answer.- TetsuoYuki: -Tetsuo would take an almost balanced fighting stance, Particularly an offensive stance, with his weight balanced a little more to the back leg so he could move a little quicker to dodge if need be his left hand would be up a litte more to block and right hand just slightly lower, as he would take his stance he would lunge forward swinging his right fist at the chest of his opponent, if it where to hit it would possibly cause him to be winded and he would swing the left fist aswell at his opponents face, however only if the attack had landed if the attack where to fail more weight would be focused towards the front leg which could cause him to be easily taken down if not carefull- KaitoRyu: -As the boy infront of him attacked he would bring his left arm up blocking the right hand that was thrust toward his chest. However he wouldn't have enough time to fully block the strike to his face and would cathch only part of the attack on his chin. It wouldn't knock him off balance, but it was enough to piss him off. To react Kaito would use the opponents momentum against him and bring his right knee up toward the boys gut. To accompany the knee he would bring his right elbow up toward the boys face and nose. If the knee connected the elbow would most likely connect and vise versa for the elbow. If the knee hit it would be almost like the wrestling move the kitchen sink and the boy would be lifted up and do a sumersault onto the ground. To end his attack Kaito would turn around and seperate himself from the boy a few feet taking a defensive stance.- TetsuoYuki: -As Tetsuo's punches where blocked and the knee coming towards his gut and the elbow towards his face, He would turn his face to the side to give a bit more time before the elbow could hit, and if i did it would hurt slightly less than if hit dead on in the face, as he did that he would also duck down into a crouching stance and use his forearms to block the knee, but as the knee connected to his forearms it would cause him to roll backwards in which he would have gained a small amount more of distance and stopping in a crouching stance, his forearms where clearly gunna hurt for a while after that but thank god nothing was broken, and stand up taking a defensive stance as well, his eyes locked onto his opponent, his back leg had more weight centered on it than his front leg, so he could quickly jump back or dodge if needed, as he stood there the wind would slightly blow his hair giving a small glimpse of his other eye before his hair would settle perfectly back over his left eye- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I had been into the fourth drag of my cigarette, amost half way done with it when I heard the Thundergod gate go off and I looked over my shoulder to see a familiar face. I paid little attention to her though besides a polite wave before turning my attention back onto the spar at hand between the two students. I held the cigarette between my index and middle finger of my left hand, holding it away from Itsy as she came up to my right and began to throw her questions at me. I looked down towards her, a brow quirking at her request and again though to myself, ‘great... Even more work...’ But with my mask pulled down I flashed a smile and nodded my head at the first question, just as she asked the next. Nothing but Taijutsu was my specialty, in fact all I was more then happy to do it now that my mind had grasped around the idea.- Sure, Itsy-chan. I’ll keep my training weights on as well to a pretty even match. –Snickering softly, I took another hit of the cigarette, leaving it in my mouth as I walked off to the side and a little ways away from the two took my place while exhaling the smoke from my nostirls. Taking one last drag before taking of it in between the index and thumb and flicking it far off from them before exhaing it and smirking towards Itsy. I took my stance in the fighting style he had always used, the Strong Fist, wish he was set like a boxer. Both fists were curled into balls, with them infront of my face just below my eyes. My arms buldged due to the strain of having the combined weight of almost one hundred and fifty pounds over the two arms. My feet were shoulder length apart, more weight upon my right foot which was on the ball, where the left was planted firmly.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy smiled she had been training for 4 months(The ones that where supposed to be body flicker) In just physical training with weight and more with Miss Sai and Ink so Itsy would smile brightly seeing that he still had his weights on so she would nod her head and walk backwards away from him. Itsy would smile her blue eyes would go dark and she would stare at Nobu tilting her head slightly to the left and wiping the smile from her face. Itsy kept a blank face when she spared it was one of her keys that where taught to her in Taijutsu and she was not going to let it down now. Seeing nobu ready she would make it look like she planted her feet in the ground showing that she was going to be right here waiting but they would be sitting just relaxed ready to move in a second she had size on her hand she was much lighter then Nobu and smaller not to mention vary flexible and though he was older then her she had been training Just as long as he had The only difference was that she got sick during the Exam and he didn’t. Itsy would keep still taking steady unnoticeable breaths keeping her body at total peace with her mind as she waited patiently- KaitoRyu: -As Kaito sees the boy dodge back he would smirk. He was ready to attack first this time. The hit had made him serious about this fight. Kaito's nose chin would be sore. He brings his hand up to rub his jawline. Feeling the pain he would wince a bit and then spit on the ground. Being pretty ticked off now Kaito would take off in an offensive stance running at about 10mph at the boy and jumping about 3 foot in the air spining his body about two times and bringing his right leg as hard as he can down toward the boy's shoulder. About 3 seconds later he would bring his left hand up and toward the boys nose at about half power.- TetsuoYuki: -As Tetsuo see the kick coming he considers 3 possibilities, Block with his forearms again but that could cause serious injury due to the bruises, take the hit which could cause serious injuries due to well...it was a kick, or the last idea, as he jumped fall backwards, Liking that last idea being as that was the most likely chance that he wouldent need an arm doner after this, so he fell back using his hands to hold himself up slightly, which would cause the kick to go over him, then rolling away from under him which would cause him to be at the opposite direction of where the kick was targeted, also due to the spinning, Tetsuo would take the oppurtunity to launch a punch at the center of his opponents spine- KaitoRyu: -He would land from the kick standing up straight and getting his balance. Nearly immediately after this though he would hear his opponent comming at him from behind. He had no time think so he wouldn't think long just react as best he could relying on his insticts he would turn his head catching a glance of his opponent and at the last moment he would turn to his right comming out just enough to miss the fist almost as if he was rolling up the boys arm like a yo-yo on a string. As he twisted he would bring up his right elbow and bring it hard across his body directly headed for the boy head and neck. The concequences of this strike would most likely be a knock out, but not much more.- TetsuoYuki: -Tetsuo quickly jumped down into a pushup position and hissing at the slight pain in his arms from the pressure due to the bruises, once the elbow was clear over his head he use his arms to help quickly rolled a foot or so to the left, he then pushed himself up as he bit his lip from making and loud yelping noises, hoping that the momentum his opponent used to strike him in the back would throw him slightly off balance atleast, He then used most of the strength in his leg to push of towards Kaito, and swing his fist as hard as possible sadly to the fatigue the attack wasent to be as hard as he had hoped it to be- KaitoRyu: -As the elbow missed he would spin around in a circle seeing his opponent on the ground he had no idea why he was down there but he would take advantage of this. Just as this thought passed through his head he would see the boy thrust up at him swinging wildly. The punch caught him off guard and would catch his gutt but not hard enough to break anything due to his split second reaction to lean back a bit. It did knock the wind out of him however. After a few seconds to catch his breath and seeing as the boy had not gotten up still he would take advantage as he thought he would and run at him bringing his left foot almost like a soccer style kick as hard as he could muster, which would be about 75% of his power due to the lengthy battle, toward the boys head and neck. The results of this kick would be a broken jaw and possibly a spinal misalignment. Kaito would also most likely bruise his foot due to the severity of the kick.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I sighed gently as I wantched the Yuki boy's punch land in the Ryu boy's belly. It was a rather effective move he preformed, and could see the exaustion and pain in both the boy's faces. Obviously it was drawn out long enough, and enough damage was delt to one another. There was already speaking of a certain vent, and there was no reason for the two to cause terrible harm to one another before this. Bending my knee's as I saw the retailiation coming towards Tetsuo form Kaito, I sprinted with a large amount of my speed so that in a blur, I was in between the two of them, and I caught the attack from Kaito with simple ease.- This match is over, children. You both did great. How about you go rest up and get a bite to eat, eh? Hehe.